1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image display apparatus having a function of charging an external device and a charging method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus having a function of charging an external device, which is capable of selectively performing a charging function or a data transmission function according to the type of external device, and a charging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A universal serial bus (USB) connection terminal is mainly provided on an apparatus such as a computer. Recently, the USB connection terminal is provided on a television (TV) to provide functions of reading and reproducing contents stored in a USB memory.
It is general that a TV provided with the USB connection terminal simply reads and reproduces contents stored in a USB memory connected to the USB connection terminal.
As an improvement on these functions of reading and reproducing contents stored in the USB memory, a configuration has been developed that can supply a power for operating the TV to a device connected to the USB connection terminal, thereby charging the device connected to the USB connection terminal.
A conventional TV capable of charging a device connected to the USB connection terminal using a power for operating the TV has an advantage that it does not require an extra charging apparatus and power supply connection.
However, the conventional TV capable of charging the device connected to the USB connection terminal has disadvantages that it cannot determine whether the device has been completely charged or not and also it cannot control any over current due to disability to control the USB connection terminal through a controller of the TV.